One Day
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: One Day I will be able to be normal. It doesn't matter when I manage to get out of here or what day it is or year it maybe; all I want to do is to be able to be normal. Sebastian Smythe is no ordinary man; he holds the gene that his mother passed down to him from his grandfather. Only that his mother isn't there to support him, only his cold hearted father, his vicious wife and h
1. I am the family pet

_One Day I will be able to be normal. It doesn't matter when I manage to get out of here or what day it is or year it maybe; all I want to do is to be able to be normal. _

_Sebastian Smythe is no ordinary man; he holds the gene that his mother passed down to him from his grandfather. Only that his mother isn't there to support him, only his cold hearted father, his vicious wife and her spiteful children. Cooped up and alone, one day, he makes a bid for freedom, could this be the worse choice of his life? Or the best choice for his future? RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, ALSO OC'S, IMAGE IS NOT MINE, CREDIT GOES TO THE ARTIST._

* * *

_Hi, I'm Edwards-Daughterxoxo and this is my first **Sebastian x Blaine** Fanfiction, it's **Supernatural** and **Romance, Rated M** for future chapters and strong language. **There will be OC'S.** I'd appreciate feed back such as reviews and story alerts etc so I can see if people actually like it and want more. Anyway, the first chapter is about **Sebastian. **In later chapters, Blaine will appear and maybe form a relationship ;)_

**DISCLAIMER: _Sadly, I don't own glee or the characters. I wish I owned Sebastian and Blaine though…_**

* * *

**One Day.**

**Chapter One - I am the family pet.**

One day, I will be able to be _normal_. It doesn't matter when I manage to get out of here or what day it is or year it maybe; all I want to do is to be able to be _normal._

If I could give anything to own a normal life, to be like everybody else.

Looking through the window, which has been scarred with water droplets from when it was raining, the sky looks overcast and dull, my eyes scan my surroundings like they've done for the past thirteen or so years, the same army of tall and obnoxious tree's, the sharp blades of grass but how do I know what they feel like? I've been cooped up in here as if I was an animal without any freedom.

I press my head against the bitter glass which has bars on the outside of it so I do not run away. This is my mirror and has been for the amount of time I've been here.

In the reflection, I see my hair, boring brown strands that fall in my eyes. My eyes, apparently, they were my best feature according to my mother. When I was with her, she described them as orbs of the sea, I never understood what she meant, however, over the years, I know understand, she saw the line around my pupils, deep turquoise going into a light, but yet a murky green. I can see what she meant now.

I let out a stiff laugh, remembering my mother and what she said to me. At the time, I couldn't give two tosses about my appearance; I was too busy making mud pies or running around as high as a kite. I would do everything a normal five year old would do.

The room I sleep in is nothing like your average teenager room. It's a mud color and rot is beginning to eat away at the corner of the room. The floor is covered in grime and everything thing is covered in dust. The sheets on the broken bed are mouldy but clean since they wash them every week or so. Dust has overtaken the windowpane after I have wiped it down with a ripped tee shirt I keep out of my parents view. I wear sweaty dark grey sweat pants and a light tee shirt that hasn't been washed in a while; this daytime outfit is also my pyjamas.

Pressing my baby pink and chapped lips together, I draw my pale body away as I feel drained of everything. In the distance, I hear footsteps marching towards the rotting room.

"Sebastian!" the high pitched and cheery voice of my step-mother calls from the staircase. "Hope you're awake boy!" I roll my eye's at her.

Unlike my real mother, she is the complete opposite of her. My mother was kind, caring, affectionate. She's harsh, cruel and cold. Don't let her chirpy voice give you the wrong idea, she's the one who forced me in this room.

"Yes." I mumble back as I hear the many locks on the doors are removed. The door swings open to see my stepmother; Melissa Smythe.

She wears the finest designer clothes, which today is midnight black skinny jeans, and a ruffled, violet blouse; she also wears matching high heels. All these expensive clothes don't make up for the fact that she is a vile women with a matching personality. I notice her hair has been bleached to the point that it's as bright as the sun, straw like and lifeless. Her skin has been covered in fake tan that she could happily pass for a posh, yellow haired and taller Umper Lumper. Her eye's are a nut brown and scan me and every move I make with disgust.

"Yes what?" She asks expectantly, I sigh hard.

"Yes…_Mother_." I clench my teeth together as I spit out the last word. She never be my mother, she'll never live up to my mother. I think as I don't make eye contact with her.

"Time for you're morning walk!" she smiles as she removes her skinny, orange hands from behind her back revealing the worn out red and large collar and a long thick chain lead that she puts on me before I exit the house. Yes, you heard right. **I am the family pet.**

This is one of the reasons why I want a normal life, like any ordinary human. Unfortunately I'm not a human. My mother had the long lost gene of my grandfather; he too, was a were-wolf. My mother explained to me before she… _went._

_**"Your granddad is an incredible being who can transform himself into a doggie, Sebastian! Mommy and Daddy can't, but you can! Not yet, though, once you're older, you'll be able to. However, you must promise me, you have to be careful and not hurt others like so many have done…" she explained once she crouched down to the five year olds level who by now had an amazed grin on his chubby face.**_

_**"Cool! Can I tell my friends?" The little boy asked curiously.**_

_**"No!" His mother snapped a little harshly. "You can't tell anyone or else you'll be in so much danger." The boy now frowned slightly; his mother placed her soft hands on his shoulder.**_

_**"Please Promise me Sebbie. Promise me that you'll be kind to everyone else around you, promise you wont tell anyone! For Mummy?" The little boy heard the desperation in her voice before he nodded heavily.**_

_**"Pinkie Promise." He whispered as he held out his right pinkie finger with a toothy grin. His mom flashed a pair of jade eye's at her son's little finger as she pressed her lush pink lips together, smiling slightly.**_

_**"Pinkie Promise." She confirmed, locking her warm finger around her sons.**_

My mother didn't explain to me my grandfather's past, the pack he was in, she didn't have time on her side to tell me more of what I had inherited from her. I wish she asked granddad what it would be like for her son once he hit puberty as a teenage wolf before she went.

"Come on Sebastian!" Melissa hisses as she whacks the lead against the doorframe harshly, snapping me out of my thoughts and my emotionless state. I'm about to protest however I close my mouth shut knowing that any cheeky business would either remove privileges such as food, water, exercise or involve me getting beaten with that chain of hers.

I strip in front of her since I cannot transform in my only outfit since it would rip into a million shreds. Once I had hit puberty, I could transform whenever or wherever I wanted, sometimes this could be unexpected, out of the blue. The first times I had clothes to rip, know, I don't, so stripping is the only option. I feel her burning gaze all over me as I know stand in the nude.

Closing my eye's, I let myself go, forgetting everything, and remembering everything good about being a werewolf. Correction, anything good that I've experienced.

Transforming was once painful, as if a burning sensation overtook every limb, every vein inside of me but now, it's the same feeling I got once my mom hugged me. Her embrace, her warmth surges through me cause that's the only thing I can connect with her. She made me feel safe. She made me feel strong. She took pride in me and anything that I did whether that was making a picture of a dog out of macaroni cheese or just passing a test. She gave me support. She loved me.

There's only a little pain during the transformation and that's when my bones disconnect and then be connected in different angle. I snarl unexpectedly as feel my body lunge forward and then, the transformation is complete.

I'm about 6ft 7 in my wolf form, I feel powerful since I can destroy everyone around me with the swipe of my paw or my teeth clamping down into there skin. I would have done that ages ago however, I'm not the one to break promises and therefore I wont hurt the people around me, even if they are ruthless.

"Come on Sebbie!" she smiled as she clapped her hands just like an owner would do with a dog to command it to come to them. I stroll over to her and once I place myself by her, I tower over her, even in her designer high heels. I think to myself I could knock her into the wall and race down stairs, but who would let me out? I'd have to jump through the window…

I sense the collar on me and once she clips the lead on it, she yanks me down the stairs.

Compared to my room, the house is well lit and well decorated, feeling the soft cream carpet underneath my paws, I'm wary since my claws can easily get caught and rip it out.

Racing down the stairs, she pulls me through to the living room, which is decorated with the theme of Lime Green. I glance at the four figures slouched on the brown leather couch.

Her three kids.

Paris Adams, Fifteen, coal black eyes, matching black styled bob and a moody face. Out of all the children, she's the one I dislike the most, she resembles her mother too much.

Danny Adams, the same age as me, straight sandy blonde hair covering his right eye which are a nut brown like his mothers, he's alright and occasionally smuggles me sweet food such as chocolate and crisps but it's very rarely considering that he got caught and we both got punished.

And the three year old, Sammy Smythe. She has my fathers electric blue eye's and I'm guessing the sandy blonde hair is Melissa's natural hair colour. Her hair is in two high ponytails as she giggles whilst dribble is dripping off her chin. She's the most innocent thing in this family and the one I pity the most.

Then it's my father, the major dick head. He has electric blue eyes that show no mercy, he has brown hair like my own but over time it's fading and turning grey. He has wrinkles on his round face and his face shows concern.

Our eye's meet for a moment, and we stare harshly at each other but eventually, his attention is drawn to the x-box game he and Danny are playing. There's a tugging sensation on my side, my head snaps to the yanking and I see two tiny hands almost buried in my skin. Sammy's making noses of happiness until she is pulled away.

"Leave Sebbie alone." My father tells her coldly as he places her on his lap but still plays the x-box game. Sebbie is the name they gave me considering the family thinks I'm the domestic pet, well everyone besides Danny, my Father and Stepmother.

"Sebbie! Sebbie!" she wails before the tears begin to flow.

"Get the mutt outta here! He reeks!" Paris demands but her eyes don't leave her blackberry curve. I growl at her, baring my teeth.

"MOM!"

"SEBBIE!" Melissa hisses at me, kicking her shoe in my side to shut me up, I let out a low whimper of pain. "I'm going, see you later." There's muffled byes as she drags me out of the door.

Yep, the grass is defiantly sharp today, I think to myself as I smile at the fact that I am outside. I experience the wind twirling through my thick bronze fur, it's cool and refreshing but I can't help but wonder if maybe I can escape.

I wander through the forest with Melissa getting dragged behind, obliviously not being able to keep up with my power or speed.

Maybe I can leave. This is my chance. I look around to see dozen and dozens of tree's standing tall and proud. I turn my head to see Melissa struggling to keep her grip on the chain.

"SEBASTIAN SLOW DOWN!" she yells as she stumbles through the forest in high heels.

What if they find me? What if they hunt me down? What if they torture me?

"SEBASTIAN!"

_Fuck it._ May as well, I'm already being tortured living there.

With that, I pick up my pace, going into a mild run now the wind is lashing my face and it feels exhilarating! It's edging me forward, telling me if I ditch the bitch I can live like this forever.

"SLOW DOWN!" she yells again but it only encourages me to go faster, before I know it, I'm racing through the high blades of grass and swerving in and out of the tree's with easy. All of a sudden, there's a heavy tug on my collar that wasn't there before, I turn around to see my step-mother on her stomach still holding onto the chain she's getting mouth full of nature as I continue to run.

"I SWEAR TO GOD SEBASTIAN! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL GET THE POLICE TO PUT YOU DOWN!" She yells and spits out the grass she swallows. I run even faster, my claws upturning the soil beneath me, my structure is an advantage as I continue to run and even though I'm pulling a ten stone women behind me, it's like I'm pulling nothing at all.

Unexpectedly, with a loud thump, the weight is suddenly removed from my neck and I speed up automatically.

"SEBASTIAN!" she screeches so loud that I can here the bird's flutter away. For one moment, I slow to a stop, to see her face covered in mud, animal poo and fallen leaves. Smirking, I let out a triumphant howl.

_I can finally be normal._ With that I continue to run through the tree's, not daring to look back because this is the best decision I have ever made in my whole life.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter of One Day. I hoped you enjoyed it, reviews will be appreciated, it'll tell me my mistakes, what you like about it, how I can improve. Story alerts and favorites will also be appreciated and hopefully, i'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Lord Tubbington says so

_**Hey, It's me, again, it's a Sunday and I'm inside, babysitting my brother with a bowl of popcorn…. Exciting…. Anyway just want to say thank-you for the reviews, story favs and follows, they all mean a lot to me. As before reviews will be appreciated, it'll tell me my mistakes, what you like about it, how I can improve. Story alerts and favourites will also be appreciated.**_

_**In this **_**chapter **_ITALICS is Sebbie's thoughts and voice, you'll understand once you get to it. _

**DISCLAIMER:**_**Sadly, I don't own glee or the characters. I wish I owned Sebastian and Blaine though…**_**Or Maybe Darren Criss…My sixteenth coming up if anybody wants to get me Mr Criss for my birthday :P No? Okay ;(**

* * *

**One Day**

**Chapter Two –**_**Lord Tubbington says so.**_

I don't know how long I've been running for but it seems like only five minutes have passed since I ditched my stepmother in the grass' company.

It's twilight now and through the trees, the sky looks supernatural. The Golden sun is setting once again in Ohio before going into a peach pink where then it finally settles on a light lilac before going into a turquoise blue and then finally, navy blue where no clouds are to be seen. Tree's stand on guard in front of the scene, but I can see no color on them besides black were the shadows are cast on them.

I stop for a second, taking in this beautiful and sight. It's been the first time in years that I have seen anything like this, yes, I've seen the sun set and rise from the bedroom window but that was nothing important to see because it didn't mean anything special to me. But this, this feels special, it's probably because this is the first time as a wolf and in my natural surroundings I have seen the sun set; I cant help but wonder if this is what it feels like every night for a werewolf?

I sigh approvingly as I glance my surroundings. Nothing except row after row of tree's, bushes, grass and stones. I notice the air around me going cold and bitter considering the sun is no longer providing me with warmth.

_Shit, I need to find shelter_…. I think to myself, now I only think of the dangers that could possibly occur. _What if there are other werewolves that want to harm me? What if I can't find any shelter at all and some sort of beast finds me? _

_STOP IT SEBASTIAN!_ I scold my self, shaking my head forcefully trying to get all the doubts out of my head but instead; my actions just create a jumble of panicked thoughts trying to over take my brain.

From nowhere, I hear the low howl of a wolf in the distance, telling me that the forest is his and his packs and then, multiple yaps of approval join in. Inside, I feel my stomach drop.

Better find that shelter before they find me… With that, I bolt off into the forest, hoping I find shelter and hoping I don't run into them.

It's gone completely black now with only the twinkling stars and the crescent moon guiding me on, my paws are beginning to ache a little, my stomach grumbles from an empty stomach and my throat crying out for water.

In the distance, I see the moon light reflecting on something hallow. I pace forward curiously; my eyes adjust to see that I've hit the jackpot for my shelter. A cave, hidden in the undergrowth of some bushes, from here, it looks like your average size cave but looks can be deceiving.

Stumbling in, it's even darker in here but I can't smell anything potentially harmful all I can smell is moss and dampness but I don't mind that. Keeping myself away from the front of the cave, I circle before lying down and settling down for the night.

_Maybe Tomorrow I can find food and water…_

"**Sebastian!" His mother called out in a panicked tone of voice. Her jade green eye's wide in fear as they searched for her little boy. **

"**Sebastian!" She called out again as she trying to look over the crowd of people. Finally, her eye's locked onto the small figure standing lost and frightened. She did whatever she could to push herself through the crowd, once she approached him; she collapsed to her delicate knees. **

"**Sebastian!" Wrapping comforting arms around the boy who still stood completely motionless. **

"**Sebastian, Baby." She pulled away from her son but still kept to firm hands on each of his arms. **

"**Are…" She paused looking up in his petrified sea orbs. "Are you okay?"**

**He softly nodded his head but did not fully look at his mother. **

"**Baby, a-are you listening to me?" One of her hands removed themselves from his arm as her index finger tilted her son's head one side to another, up and down. The little boy nodded again. **

"**I'm s-sorry." Sebastian stammered. "Mommy." His bottom lip began to tremble and his eye's began to fill with salty tears, his mother embraced him into another hug. **

"**What for?" she choked out a laugh with a warm smile. However, once her son's grip had become overpowering and painful her smile quickly faded. She panicked as she tried to release herself from his grip but nothing worked. **

"**This." He stated in a much lower and bitter tone before he exploded into the bronze wolf and instantly murdering his mother.**

My eye's snapped open as I heard my startled breathing, I was still in the same cave I fell asleep in but there was something up, a different smell. The smell of the forest after rain… Scanning the entrance of the mouth of the cave, there was nothing except the ebony night and the glowing moon.

Turning around, I've found the source of the smell, golden eyes are glaring at me as a low growl runs through him as he bares his pearly white teeth to me. I leap to my feet since he is now approaching me.

This wolf is smaller than me by a couple of inches, his fur in a midnight, glossy black which is slightly curly, he has bright hazel eye's and over all he is lighter than myself, but still, I back away from him.

"_Who are you?" _I hear a snarling, unpleasant voice asking me in my head.

_"I, Errr, Well, You See-,"_ I'm about to answer when his muzzle is at my neck, burying it in my fur. He takes it out and then snorts.

"_You're not that stray, you've got a more burning smell to you…" _ This wolf states however, he is ridiculously close now.

"_I do?" _ He snaps at me. _"I'm not a stray! I don't know what that is! I ran away from that house in the middle of the woods! The house in the middle of nowhere! My family locked me up in this shitty room and treated me like I'm a pet!" _ I explain but all I hear myself say is a blur of jumbled up words.

"Yes, you are a stray then! What are you doing in this forest?"

"_I'm not a stray!" _I growl at him. _"I'm just alone." _He snarls for a moment, before stopping, then not show his teeth anymore and he is out from a pouncing position.

"_Name." _He states, I cock my head slightly. _"NAME!" _ he demands pacing towards me.

"Sebastian Symthe! My grandfather, he had the gene, so did my mother but she cant

_transform!" _I tell him, he stares harshly in my eyes. _"You?" _

"_Blaine Anderson." _ He answers as he walks away, sniffing the ground. _"Yes, I can smell your trail from that house…" _

"_Seriously?" _ His head snaps towards me before squinting in a way that asking me if I am seriously that dumb.

"Yes. Seriously…Where are you staying now?"

"_No where, I can't go back there, their going to put me down if I go back." _His eyes widen slightly at the thought of another human putting his kind down then only does he sigh.

"_Follow me, I know a short cut." _ He states with a comforting smile. I stagger to his side and follow his lead.

The nights harsh now as Blaine weaves in and out of trees with me not fair behind him, he knows these woods better than he knows himself I guess. Blaine's not that fast, which gives me an advantage so I can keep up with him. I can see the outline of his bushy tail, now and again; I'd see him turn around to see if I am actually following.

"Were is he taking me?" I think to myself, quickly taking in my surroundings and realise I don't know where I am, what time it is or how thirsty I am. "I wonder if he can still can still hear me?"

"_Yes, I can, now keep up!" _ He answers rather stubbornly, I huff in frustration. _"We're not that far…"_

Ten minutes later, he has guided me to a field, on the outskirts of the forest. It's soggy grass squelches underneath my paws when we finally come to a stop. For a second, I look up, still seeing the crescent moon in the sky glowing a pale yellow over us. The sound of a near by howl draws my attention back to Blaine. He finally stops howling this lonesome howl and turns to me.

"_Now, we wait."_ He sits down, golden eyes still inspecting me with curiosity

"_Wait?" _ I approach him but he does not move a muscle. _"For What?" _

"_Who, actually." _ He states as I sit by him. In reply to Blaine, there's a chorus howl from some distance deep in the forest.

The conversation goes nowhere quickly until he stands up, circling me like I'm his prey.

"How old are you, Sebastian?"

"_Eighteen, you?" _ Blaine shoots a glance at me.

"_Eighteen." _

"_What school do you go?" _

"_School? I don't go." _ He stops circling me.

"How long have they treated you like this?"

"_Ever since my mother left and that was when I was five, then dad married instantly, so, thirteen years, maybe?" _

"_Thirteen Years?" _ He barks stunned, I nod in a reply.

All of a sudden, I see another wolf springing to Blaine in happiness, I see his fur is also a midnight black but he has a dark grey underbelly, the moonlight reflects in his chocolate brown eyes. His scent is dark cherries, which makes me smile a little.

"_Blaine! Blaine!" _ He calls to him, but I don't understand how I can hear him too. Blaine turns around to show a goofy smile to his friend.

"_Nick, hey!" _Blaine stands in front of me; it doesn't matter, I guess Nick's already caught my scent since his eyes have escaped Blaine's face and peer around him to lock onto me. His happy mood quickly disappears.

"_Whose that?" _He questions, snarling a little at my view, I smile slightly.

"_He's-," _Blaine is about to introduce me when another wolf wanders to him.

I catch his scent before I see him, it's more honey which, when he comes into view sort of matches his sandy blonde fur, like Nick, he too has dark brown eyes.

"_Nick! Jeff!" _Blaine calls out, I don't even have time to great the new wolf I guess is Jeff before an overpowering smell of Cinnamon hit's me. Literally.

All I see is a flash of bistre brown and white sharp fangs snapping at me as me and the new wolf's weight is sending us toppling in the dirty field. I also smell lavender near by.

"_SANTANA!" _I hear Blaine's voice hiss.

"STRAY!" I hear her harsh voice yell in my head, now I'm pinned in her grip as I see her teeth getting ever closer to my neck, I growl fiercely.

"_HE'S NOT A STRAY, SANTANA!" _ Suddenly, all I see is Blaine's dark underbelly as he is snarls harshly at the female wolf. _"He's with me." _ I can hear her claws release themselves from the dirt as she gets off me and so does Blaine. I quickly get to my feet to see another wolf; her smell is the lavender smell. Her light blonde fur is covering her eyes but what I can see of them, there a carolina blue. She smiles warmly at me before her eye's shift over to the one called Santana.

"_Come on Brittany." _Santana sighs.

"_He's the guy Lord Tubbington told me about." _She calmly says as she wanders over to Santana wear they sit quietly together.

"_What's his name Blaine?" _ A sweet voice asks Blaine, she smells just like a fresh layer of snow on the ground. She jesters her head towards me, I notice she has hazel eye's like Blaine's but a little darker than his distinctive golden orbs. She too has sandy blonde hair.

"_I'm waiting for everyone to arrive before I tell everyone who he is and why he is with us." _Blaine states. Her hazel eyes scan me.

"_I'm Quinn." _She tells me coolly.

"_Hi." _ Quinn smiles welcomingly before lying down onto the soaked grass away from anybody else.

Another scent hits my nose, this one's cherry blossom, then followed by a red berry smell, both are divine, well, all of them are so far but nothing can beat Blaine's 'fresh forest' smell. Unlike the others, they are in a deep conversation about some sort of musical,

"_Wait?" _ One of the voices stops the conversation as glasz eye's lock onto my structure.

"_Someone else is here…" _The second voice adds. When they come into my view, I see one has russet brown, neatly groomed fur, he's taller wolf out of the two of them by far, he is the wolf with the glasz eyes. The smaller wolf has more of a hipster brown and a female structure; she stands firm as her dark chocolate eye's lock with my own.

"_Stray!" _ She calls out before sprinting to me, the taller wolf sighs before following her but less alert.

"_Rachel, I doubt he's a stray if all of them are sitting by him not ripping him limb by limb!" _ The boy yells to her as he catches up with her swiftly. The boy's scent is the cherry blossom whilst Rachel's is the red berry smell.

"_Kurt's right Rachel, he's no danger to you or the other members of this pack." _ Blaine sits by me now, as I can feel his heat radiating off him, it's like I'm sitting by a radiator. She places herself on the right hand side of Quinn and Kurt sits on her left.

"_Kurt!" _ Barks Blaine, Kurt's head shoots up faster than a bolt of lightening.

"_Have you seen Puck?" _ Kurt shakes his head.

After a while of waiting, the smell of red velvet is in the air and I'm guessing that's Puck's scent. A lone wolf gladly makes it way from the forest and jogs to Blaine.

"Stray alert." He says almost sarcastically in the corner of my eye, Blaine swipes a paw at Puck. He is taller than Blaine but looks cheeky and outgoing than Blaine. His fur is a dark grey and sort of a sliver in the moon light, he has hazel eyes too but they've got more green in than Blaine's do. "Last one again, you know what that means, don't you?" "No way! I'm not doing all them dishes!"

"_Tough, next time, be on time, now, take a seat." _Blaine smirks as he watches Puck lye down by Kurt who nudges closer to Quinn.

"_Guys, you all know by now that there is another wolf with us." _Blaine begins as he eyes me again.

"_This is Sebastian Symthe. He's eighteen and lives in the creeps house." _

"_You live there!" _Yells the one called Rachel in astonishment.

"_Used too." _ I tell her with a confident smile.

"_I went passed there and they tried to shoot me!" _Whimpers Nick, the one with black and grey fur.

"_That's what they do." _ I pause. _"Their cold blooded to any creature besides humans."_

"_Are you related to one?" _Snaps Santana with a snarl.

"Yes, but I don't have a choice do I?" Everyone looks at me for an explanation.

"My mother left me when I was five in my father's hands, who remarried instantly and they've locked me up in the house for thirteen years until today, when my stepmother was walking me, I bolted it."

"_Walking You?" _ Kurt questions. _"Like a human walks a dog?" _

"_Yes and if I don't get your help, they will find me, and they'll have me put down." _ The pack goes silent in disgust they all look at each other in disbelief

"_Put…Down?" _ The one called Brittany stammers before she leaps up, skipping towards me.

"_Lord Tubbington told me that one of us is in danger by the humans." _She looks over all of us almost innocently. _"This is the guy, guys." _She smiles confidently as she waves a paw to me.

"_Fine, I'll help you, just because Brittany is." _Santana stands up and strolls to me where she sits down by Brittany.

"_I'm going to help you anyway, you seem to nice to be put down." _Quinn follows and sits by Blaine who gives a thankful smile.

"_Second that." _ Rachel jogs to her side.

"_Well, I may not know you but I'm not letting you die, I'm in." _ Kurt smiles as he joins us.

"_Yeh!" _Both Nick and Jeff exclaim boldly.

"_Put down? There crazy!" _Puck declares before getting up.

"_So it's settled then, Sebastian joins us!" _Blaine cheers before starting of a chorus of howls which approve on the decision made by Blaine.

"_Show me that I can trust you." _Blaine says. _"Show the pack that they can trust you."_

"_How?" _

"_You're joking, right?" _ Kurt snorts with a smirk but it's quickly faded when I shake my head.

"Did your mother teach you anything before she left?"

"_No." _I answer Blaine's question, frowning in embarrassment.

"_Well, that's what we're here for, we'll teach you the ways now," _Blaine beams kindly. _ "Nick!" _ Nick jumps to his feet as the wolf with the grey underbelly looks eagerly at Blaine.

"_Demonstrate to Sebastian your loyalty to him and the pack." _ Nick doesn't argue, he leans forward, his head bowed down, ears lowered and paws in front of his head, his tail is high in the air and he stays in the position for about a minute until Blaine dismisses him.

"_Your turn." _Blaine turns to me. All their eyes watch me expectantly as I walk forward and facing the pack.

Lowering myself to the ground, I close my eyes, thinking of how in seconds I will be accepted into a pack, a family. My claws dig into the muddy dirt; I lower my eye's and raise my tail. I still feel eyes on me but now, they're like comforting hugs than burning embraces. After some time, something suddenly clicks inside me; it's like I am accepted for who I am.

"_Welcome to the pack Sebastian!" _Calls Blaine before the pack starts to yap in approval.

"_Thank-you." _ I smirk back after I stop yapping myself. _"But is it okay if we get a drink and maybe something to eat?"_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it, reviews will be appreciated, it'll tell me my mistakes, what you like about it and how I can improve. Story alerts and favourites will also be appreciated and hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
